Amor Sem Roteiro
by bomerpattinson
Summary: Kim Adams, de 26 anos, dona de seu própio pub em Newport, Rhode Island, tem sua vida virada de cabeça pra baixo quando o famoso astro do cinema. Jared Hawks, entra em seu bar enquanto fugia de algumas fãs.


''Kim, o cliente está reclamando que a cerveja está quente'' Lauren me gritou, fazendo a sua melhor expressão de desgosto. Lauren sempre foi a minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância, ela trabalha comigo no bar desde que meu pai faleceu e sempre foi minha única família. Meu bar. Isso é tudo que eu tenho na minha vida, meu bar e meus amigos. Morando na cidade de Newport, Rhode Island, com seus humildes 25000 habitantes, minha vida sempre foi tranquila até o dia em que conheci ele. Eu estava preparando um gim tónica para um dos meus cliente favoritos, Bob, quando Lauren aumentou o som da tv para escutar o progama de fofocas.

"Jared Hawks, o famoso ator da trilogia 'Massive' foi clicado hoje na cidade de Newport, Rhode Island, onde esta gravando o segundo filme da série'', Lauren e mais algumas de minhas clientes fixaram seus olhos na tela esperando por mais noticias sobre o tão famoso ator, ''Segundo fontes, Jared e Haven, seu par romântico no filme, foram vistos ao beijos em uma festa privada, mesmo os dois negando qualquer tipo de relacionamento''.

''Aposto que ele esta iludindo-a, coitada, ouvi dizer que ele é um safado!'' disse Kristen, uma das minhas clientes regulares.

''Eu acho que não, ele não estava namorando com a Sophie Carlisle a um tempo atras?'' Lauren perguntou realmente intrigada no assunto, ela sabe tudo sobre a vida das virei meus olhos enquanto preenchia o freezer com garrafas de cerveja. O que tem de tão interessante na vida dos famosos? Eu, particularmente, nunca entendi essa obsessiva necessidade de acompanhar a vida hollywoodiana. Sempre achei loucura você ligar mais pra vida de um ator do que pra sua.

''Não acredito que o Jared Hawks está na nossa cidade'', disse Gabby, minha outra cliente, enquanto tomava o seu drink, ''Eu ouvi dizer que tinha centenas de fãs na frente do hotel dele hoje, que até a policia teve que comparecer''. Ótimo. Agora a policia da cidade tem que prestar serviço pra essa loucura.

''Mas é claro que tem'', disse Lauren. ''vocês já viram o corpo desse homem?'' ela apontou pra uma revista em que Jared Hawks estava na capa, só de jeans. Não tinha como negar que ele era lindo, mas para mim, o que é importante era ter inteligência e ser tratada bem. Eu estava satisfeita com a minha aparência e meus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, herança da parte da família irlandesa de minha mãe. Perdi minha mãe há 7 anos atras, em um acidente de carro. Meu pai faleceu mais recentemente, há 1 ano e meio, com um ataque cardíaco. Foi assim que eu herdei o bar, eu estava pronta para começar meu emprego na área de financias em Nova York, quando meu pai veio a falecer. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, seu bar era tudo para ele, no estilo pub britânico, foi ele quem construiu tudo.

''Ah, vamos lá, Kimy, esse homem é maravilhoso'' Lauren me deu um empurrão no ombro enquanto eu limpava o balcão.

''Enquanto vocês tagarelam sobre a vida alheia, a mesa sete está pedindo outra dose de cerveja á 5 minutos.'' eu disse entendiada.

''Oh, olha quem está na mesa 7, o delicioso Johnny,'' disse Lauren, ''por que você não vai lá e flerta com ele, Kimy?'' Eu a dei aquele olhar metralhador. ''Okay, okay, eu só queria ajudar. Já faz um tempo que você não sai com alguém desde o Robbie'', exclamou Lauren. E realmente era verdade. Eu não queria saber mais de homem desde o meu ex-namorado Robbie, que me traiu com a minha ex-garçonete Paige. Eu estava emocionalmente quebrada, não sabia como confiar mais em homens.

''Kim, pára com isso, olha pra você! Você é linda, tem um corpo perfeito e pode ter qualquer cara do mundo.'' Lauren me encorajou enquanto preparava um martini. Eu estava carente, fazia 8 meses que eu não transava com alguém, e a ideia de chamar o Johnny para sair estava me chamando a atenção. Johnny era um bombeiro que toda sexta depois do trabalho se reunia com seus amigos para tomar umas cervejas. Ele tinha uma aparência agradável e um sorriso cativante. Foi quando eu fui distraída por um cliente no balcão me pedindo uma dose de tequila.

''Você trabalha aqui a muito tempoi?'' disse ele. Clássica pergunta. ''Sim, na verdade o bar é meu'', respondi educadamente.

''É um bar muito bonito, qual é o seu nome?''

''Kim'', disse com indiferença, eu realmente não estava afim de ser cantada está noite.

''Prazer Kim, eu sou o Riley'', eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto atendia outro cliente, ''Então Kim, tem um restaurante italiano ótimo na Rua 89, você tá afim de ir comigo algum dia desses?'' perguntou Riley com um pouco de nervosismo em sua voz. Merda. Ser pedida em um encontro enquanto eu trabalho é algo que eu nunca gostei, deve ser pelo fato de que a maioria dos homens estão parcialmente bêbados.

''É muita gentileza sua Riley, mas eu já tenho namorado'' menti querendo acabar com a conversa o mais rápido possível.

''Tudo bem, eu já imaginava'' ele pegou sua bebida e voltou para sua mesa, enquanto seus amigos riam alto de alguma coisa.

A noite passou rápido, o pub teve sua cota regular de clientes, enquanto minha banda local favorita ''Hey Steve'' tocava seus covers. Logo depois das duas da manha, eu fechei o bar com a ajuda de Lauren. ''Você vai ficar bem essa noite?'' perguntou ela. ''Mas é claro, eu to morta de sono, vou dormir assim que por os pés em casa'' eu murmurei sonolenta. Minha casa ficava em cima do pub, era um apartamento bom, com espaço e muito aconchegante. Me despedi de Lauren e subi as escadas que ligavam o pub a minha casa. Pronto. O dia estava feito. Quando acordei de manhã por volta das 9 horas não imaginava que esse seria o dia em que mudou a minha vida.


End file.
